


Antennas

by Silverfox588



Category: Zoids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox588/pseuds/Silverfox588
Summary: Thomas thinks something about Prozen is funny but cannot place it. Karl and Raven help him figure it out. This story is short but funny.





	

Thomas Shubaltz stared at the picture of Prozen up on the computer screen. There was something about him that just made Thomas laugh inside and he couldn’t figure out what it was. He heard someone coming up behind him and changed to the screen of statistics he was supposed to be studying. 

“Having problems Thomas?” Asked Karl as he leaned over and put the picture of Prozen back on the screen. “Why are you staring at this?”

“I don’t know. There is something about him that just makes me laugh inside.” Thomas explained his face turning bright red. “What do you think is wrong with me?”

Karl gave his brother one of his rare smiles and looked over the picture as well. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had the same problem. There was something about Prozen that was just funny. He knew that the man was evil, but something about his face made him funny looking. 

“There is something funny about his face, but I don’t know what it is either.” Karl answered switching the screen back as Raven entered the room as quietly as a ghost. He just stood in the doorway and stared at them. “Do you want something Raven?” 

“You think that there is something funny about Prozen’s face?” Raven said in a deadly voice. His face was set in a lethal mask. Karl glared at him and Thomas swore silently. The Raven’s face broke into a small smile. “So do I. I think it’s his hair that makes me laugh. His bangs look like antennas, don’t they?”

Both Karl and Thomas stared at him for a moment before they all burst out laughing. Thomas laughed so hard that he had tears running down his face and Raven had to lean against the wall for support. Karl clutched his sides, his chest hurt from laughing so hard. 

“He does look like he has antennas.” Karl said as he calmed down a little bit; he deleted the image from Thomas’s computer and made sure it couldn’t be recovered. Thomas and Raven were still laughing when Prozen walked into the room. He looked at the three of them and they all went silent.

“What was so funny?” He asked staring at each one with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Nothing Sir. Just reviewing Van Flyheight’s latest battle.” Karl said easily pulling up the recording he wanted. It showed Van’s battle and the argument with Moonbay afterwards. She had hit him in the back of the head with a broken lever from the Gustav. Prozen nodded and left the room.

Raven who was closest to the door watched him until he was out of sight and then held two fingers up to either side of his head and wiggled them around.

“Antennas, like I said.” Raven said in a stage whisper. All three of them burst out laughing again.


End file.
